Hanging By A Moment
by cherrydust
Summary: Maybe I was on the rebound, maybe I was recognizing feelings that had been sleeping all these years, or maybe I was just ready to fall in love, but right then and there...I fell in love with Chang Wufei...


Desperate for changing

Be warned! The viewpoint changes between Wufei and Duo and if you read the summary, all clues point up to YAOI! Yeah! And as always, I don't own any of it!

_Hanging By A Moment_

I was at a party that Trowa Barton and Quatre, formerly Winner, Barton, were throwing. It was their first wedding anniversary and I was forced to go by Quatre's extensive family. The man has is too dependant on all those girls if you ask me, but I had no argument to stay home. Anyways, they had heard about the bad break-up with Heero through the grapevine and had decided the best possible thing for me to do was party until dawn and keep my mind off of things. So I went, feeling distinctly like I had been manipulated again by the infamous Winner pout.

It was there that I saw him again. Years after the war and it was here that I saw him.

He was wearing a well-tailored suit that clung to his body and showed off every movement he made, his hair was loose and brushing his shoulders gently, ridding his face of the arrogant, harsh look of old and leaving a handsome face touched with humor and dignity that can only be acquired through hardship and experience. He was talking to Quatre; still the blushing bride although he'd been married a year, and the two seemed to be having a laugh over mutual memories. His eyes broke apart from Quatre's and scanned the room, and met mine. I smiled weakly and wiggled my fingers in a sign of greeting. He smiled back and returned the wave before turning back to Quatre, leaving me slack-jawed and weak-kneed in the middle of the room.

I think it was then that I fell for him. Maybe I was on the rebound, maybe I was recognizing feelings that had been sleeping all these years, or maybe I was just ready to fall in love, but right then and there, standing gaping in the middle of party, I fell in love with Chang Wufei.

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

I don't know how we ended up on that broken-down porch swing in the rundown section of the garden. It was so weird, both of us ending up there at the same time. But it was meant to be I suppose. Or maybe it was just a queer turn of events. Whatever it was, we both were on that old broken porch swing, side by side, talking occasionally, but remaining quiet for the most part.

When I first saw Duo, I hadn't been too impressed. I'd heard about his break-up with Heero and my opinion on the subject was that Duo was too good for him anyways. When I'd seen him, standing in the middle of the room, looking for all the world like a little boy, lost and looking for his mother, I'd thought that he was an idiot for reappearing on the social scene so soon. His hair was rumpled; his clothing mussed and wrinkled, and on his face was a crestfallen, lost look. But he'd smiled and waved when he caught my eye and I waved back automatically.

But later, when I was alone and able to observe him more carefully, I saw that the unkempt look on the outside was misleading. His air was still the confident, cocky air of old and his words were still the double-edged sarcastic ones of old. But now, the words were thought out, not sarcastic retorts fired from a rambunctious youth. His face had matured and went well with the new air of self-assurance and dignity. But if I looked closely, I could still see the frightened boy who had been my fellow Gundam pilot years ago.

And maybe that's why I let him kiss me on that old broken porch swing.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

After that party, there was no way I was letting him disappear from my life again..

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

…I knew he'd find a way to see me again…

I'm standing here until you make me move 

…so I pulled a few strings, and low and behold…

_ _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

…I got a phone call from a Duo Maxwell only two days after the party.

When I answered the phone, he sounded so scared and so uncharacteristically polite as he asked in a shaky voice, "Is Chang Wufei there?"

"This is he," I answered, sitting down at the table, feeling both amused at his tone and delighted I'd received a call from him.

"Really? Oh, wow, I wasn't expecting you to answer-do you know how many Chang's are in the phone book? Anyways I wanted to call you because, uh, well I just wanted to talk and-,"

I listened to him talk, listened to the tone of his voice as he changed from a scared little boy to the confident Duo I knew.

"You still there? Oh gosh, I'm talking too much, aren't I? I'm sorry Wufei, I remember you don't like my talking, I'll let you go-,"

"No!" I cried in alarm. I didn't want him to hang up, if he did, I'd lose the best thing that had happened to me in a long while. "No, stay!"

"You don't mind? Um, Wu-sorry, Wufei-,"

"No, you can call me Wu," I said loftily, conveniently forgetting I'd threatened to kill him if he ever called me Wu again.

"Really?" his tone was delighted. "Well, then I was wondering if…" he paused and said in a rush, "Doyoumaybewanttogettogethersometime?"

Somehow I understood him. "Sure. Why not?"

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me_

I told him I'd meet him for coffee at this cute café I knew of downtown. I was supposed to meet him at ten o'clock but ended up waking up at six. I then spent the next four hours wondering what I was going to wear, what I was going to say-what *he* was going to wear and what *he* was going to say and whether this was considered a date or not.

At exactly 10:02 I made my way into the café just as Wufei was sitting down. Our eyes met and he smiled. I guess it was then that I knew for sure it was the beginning.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

I'd never seen anything so adorable as Duo stumbling into that café looking both harried and worried. He sat down next to me at exactly 10:03 a.m. and we didn't get up until 3:12 p.m.-and that was with a promise to meet for lunch the next day…

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

…we met for lunch the next day and afterwards, he kissed me. It was more in-depth than the clumsy, apologetic kiss on the porch swing, and afterwards we stood still for a moment, eyes locked on one another's. I must have been pretty sure of myself because the day after that kiss, I started looking for a slightly larger apartment…

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

…time flew by so quickly. 

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

…within a month he was living with me….

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

...it was crazy living with Duo…

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

…every day was better and newer than the one before living with Wufei…

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

…I loved every second of being with him…

Just hanging by a moment here with you 

…it was torture not seeing Wufei daily. And after that first time he'd spent the night, it was torture not to touch him, to hold him. But…

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world_

_That could change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

…there were still rare moments when I wanted to throttle Duo with his own braid. It was only natural. Especially after he made a 'hands-off' rule on Sundays…

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

…Wufei was never to keen on my little rule about Sundays. But rules were meant to be broken…

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

…even though he drove me crazy, I knew there was no way he was leaving. I knew I'd never find anything like what I had with Duo again. So I asked him…

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

…he asked me to marry him…

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

…he looked so scared and confused…

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

…I didn't know what to do or say, so I….

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

…he asked for time to think…

_ _

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

…it took me a whole two months to thinks things out…

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

...two long lonely months without him…

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

…and then….

_Just hanging by a moment_

…he came back…

_ _

_Hanging by a moment_

…I came back with my answer…

_ _

_Hanging by a moment_

…I never doubted him for a second…

_ _

_Hanging by a moment here with you_

…let's just say…

_ _

_With you_

…there will be another one-year wedding anniversary soon.

::End::


End file.
